Point-to-point digital microwave radios play an increasingly important role in wireless communications systems. Conventional antenna coupling devices include signal splitters. However, splitters significantly reduce the power of transmitted signals. For example, signals transmitted through a splitter can lose more than 50% of power, which leads to higher power consumptions, which is undesirable in wireless communications.